The Fight
by Girlmeetsworld1876
Summary: Cory and Topanga have never gotten into a big fight before. but now when they do will they be able to work it out. And you'll never guess who it's about
1. Love is a strong word

**hey everyone, i was getting a lot of requests to do more cory and topanga fanfics. so i decided to do one where cory and topanga get into a big fight. i got the idea when i was reading the girl meets world writers tweets and someone asked if cory and topanga would get into a big fight during season 2 and they said maybe. so i thought it would be cool to explore on what the fight would be about. i hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. chapter 2 could possibly be out today.**

* * *

><p>Cory's POV:<p>

Friday January 23, 2015

Hi my names Cory Matthews and I'm sitting on the sidewalk, in below freezing weather, it's pouring down rain, and I'm sopping wet. So I'm sure you're probably wondering what I'm doing out here.

Well Topanga and I (my wife) got into a fight, but it's not just any normal stupid fight we usually have. This fight has been going on for 2 weeks. It's the longest fight we've ever had. And I'm really worried that my marriage is in jeopardy. Topanga kicked me out of the house earlier today. And I've been waiting for a cab for 2 hours now. I was thinking of going back to Philly so I could clear my head. I love her with all my heart and all I want to do is tell her that, but she won't listen. Anyways since I won't be getting back into the house anytime soon I might as well tell you what happened. It all started 2 weeks ago.

I remember that Topanga was making breakfast. Good morning honey, did you sleep well? Topanga asked me as I came into the kitchen. Yep, because you were there. I said as we pressed our lips together. Whenever we kiss, it always feels like fireworks are going off inside my body. Barf! Riley said. We're in love! I said as I continued to kiss Topanga, partly because I love her and because I knew Riley hated it when we kissed in front of her. You two are disgusting. Riley mumbled under her breath. After a little bit I moved my lips over towards Topanga's neck. I gently kissed her skin. Topanga's eyes rolled back in pleasure as I did this. HELP! HELP! CALL 911! DADDY'S BITING MOMMY'S NECK! Auggie yelled. I let go of her neck and looked at Auggie. Auggie sweetie daddy isn't biting me. Topanga said giggling. Then what was he doing? Auggie asked. Topanga's faced turned a slight red color. It's just something grownups do ok. Topanga said to Auggie. Ok, did it hurt? Auggie asked as he sat down. Riley started to choke on her cereal because she was laughing so hard. Auggie dad wasn't hurting her, he was kissing her. Riley said as she drank some juice. Don't they usually kiss on the lips? Auggie said. People don't just kiss on the lips; they can kiss other places too. Riley said. Like where? Auggie asked. Forehead, cheek, neck, etc… riley said to him. Why do people kiss? Auggie asked. They kiss because they love each other. Riley replied. So does that mean I should kiss Ava? Auggie asked her. NO! Topanga said. Riley why don't you go ahead and take Auggie to school. Topanga said clearing the table. Ok then, ready? Riley asked Auggie. Yep! He said. Riley and Auggie left the apartment, leaving me and Topanga by ourselves.

Look Cory we can't kiss in front of the kids anymore. Topanga said to me. Why not? I asked. It scares me, Auggie loves asking questions and I'm afraid it could get to the point of asking how babies are made! Topanga told me. We wouldn't tell him the truth. I said to her. It's not just that, like what about when we have _"sex" _and the kids are home and Auggie hears us! Topanga said to me. Honey we've done it before when the kids are here. I said starting to become angry. Look Cory I just don't think we should have any romantic interactions when the kids are around. Topanga said to me. But the kids are always here! I said starting to yell. They leave us sometimes and our life shouldn't just be about hugging, having sex, or kissing Cory. She said to me. Topanga you're over reacting about nothing. I said. The new rule is no romantic interactions while the kids are here, and that's final! Topanga yelled. I stared at Topanga. I felt like she just ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I loved kissing and hugging Topanga, and she's never acted like this before. Without saying another word, I grabbed my briefcase and the keys to my Lexus and I stormed out of the apartment. I could feel my cheeks burning and my heart beating 100 miles an hour. I could also feel tears forming in my eyes.

When I got to school, I could hear Riley and Maya talking about me Topanga.

Wow riles, your parents are really passionate, huh. Maya said. Yea they have been kissing each other a lot lately. And I think that I heard them one night, if you know what I mean… Riley said. OMG! Really, what night? Maya asked Riley. Last night, it's probably the reason my mom and dad were really affectionate this morning. Riley replied. Eww that's gross riles. Maya said. Yea it was. Riley said back.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. My own daughter could hear me and Topanga doing it! Maybe Topanga was right. But I was still mad at her for saying we can't even hug! I thought to myself as I walked into my classroom. The rest of the school day was pretty dull. And as I suspected Maya teased me about me and Topanga during class. During lunch I ran into someone much unexpected. Cory? Is that you? I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Lauren Summers standing behind me. I was really hoping I wouldn't run into her ever since she was Riley's substitute, when I was out sick. Yea it is, Lauren I never thought I'd see you again. I said nervously. Yea well I'm subbing here again, today's my last day. Oh well that's too bad I was thinking we could catch up. I said to her. Hey, let's go to dinner tonight! Lauren suggested. I-I don't know, I mean Topanga is coo- yea I heard that you married Topanga. Lauren said looking down at her shoes. Yea we did. I said to her starting to feel more comfortable. Oh, do you have any other children besides Riley? She asked. Yea we have a 5 year old son. His name is Auggie. I told her. That's nice, I'm sure he has the same cute curly hair you have. Lauren said brushing a curl out of my face. I know I should've felt uncomfortable when she did that but I felt almost more at ease. It felt different. Like something I'd never felt before with Topanga. Uh, y-yea he does. I said to her. Are you guys planning on having more? She asked coming closer to me. Probably not, ever since she enforced the no romantic interactions around the kids rule. I said to her. Oh that must be hard for you guys, I mean who wouldn't want to kiss your lips. She said staring into my eyes. I could feel my eyes growing wider. She smiled at me and then started to lean into kiss me. And the crazy thing was, I didn't back away.

Before her lips touched mine Riley popped up. Hey dad can I talk to you? She said. I felt really uncomfortable and I could tell so did Lauren. Sure honey, will excuse me for a minute. I said. Sure. Lauren said walking away. Riley and I left the cafeteria. DAD! YOU ALMOST KISSED HER! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? She asked me. The thing was I didn't know why I almost kissed her, like that time at the lodge. I-I-I don't know. I replied. It felt like a magnet was pulling us together or something. I told her. You aren't going to fall for her again, because she's not worth it. Riley said to me. I know she's not and I won't ok. I told her starting to get frustrated. You better not. Riley said as she walked back into the cafeteria. The rest of the day I felt weird. I couldn't focus and concentrate on anyone or anything for that matter. When the final bell rang I decided that I had to go home and see Topanga, I knew that Lauren was probably bad news. As I grabbed my car keys, Lauren popped into my room. Hey there you are. She said as she walked in. oh yea I've been here. I said. So about dinner, are you up for it? She asked. Before I answered I got a text from Topanga.

_Topanga: hey Cory remember we can't kiss when the kids are here! _

After I read the text, I looked at Lauren. Yea dinner would be great! I said walking out the door.

I couldn't dare tell Topanga about Lauren so I just told her that I was going to a teacher conference. When I got to the Italian restaurant, Lauren was already waiting for me at a table. Hey Cory! She said cheerfully. Hey. I said back. So, how did you end up here in New York? She asked me. Well 14 years ago Topanga was offered an internship for Elliot Brown and it was down here in New York, so here we are. I said. You were married that early? She asked. Yea we got married when we were 19; we just recently celebrated our 15th anniversary. I said before taking a sip of my water. Wow you've been married that long, that's amazing! She said to me. Yea, I guess so. I said. Look Cory, I've been thinking about you… a lot. She said staring at me. Ever since I met you at the ski lodge, I just knew you were different. I couldn't manage to get any words out. I felt like I couldn't move. Lauren put her hand over mine and stared into my eyes. Then she leaned over the small table and _tried _to kiss me. Before she could reach my lips I got up and left the table. I ran outside frantically trying to find the silver Lexus. I finally spotted it and started to walk towards it. Just then Lauren came outside and caught up with me. Look Cory I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted you to know how I feel. Lauren I'm already living a perfectly happy life ok. I told her as I headed towards the car. Well it doesn't look like you're as happy as you could be. She said. Then she leaned over and gently pecked my lips, almost pulling away immediately after. My eyes grew big as saucers and then I ran towards my car. I was stuttering and shaking so much that I could barley start the car. As I drove away I could see her still looking back at me. I couldn't believe that I had just done that. I kissed Lauren, _again. _

As I opened the door to my apartment, I saw Topanga sitting on the couch with Riley watching TV. Hey how was your conference? She asked me. Topanga we need to talk, in private. I said while shaking. Topanga looked at Riley and told her to leave so that I could talk to her.

When Riley left, I came and sat next to Topanga. Honey what's wrong? she asked me. You know how we said that we would always be honest with each other. I said staring into her gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Yes, Cory what's this about? She said. I didn't go to a teacher's conference. I went to dinner… with Lauren Summers, and she kissed me... I held my breath as I waited for her response. Topanga's face turned to a pale white color. Sh-sh-she kissed you!? Cory you lied to me! She said now shouting. I know and I'm sorry Topanga, I didn't mean to. And you kissed her Cory, kissed her. This isn't like we're in high school dating; we're a married couple and you kissed her! Topanga yelled as tears streamed down her face. I know and it was wrong but it wasn't like our kisses that we have, our lips barley even touched. I told her. I don't care how short or how long the kiss was or how passionate it was, the thing that matters is that you kissed. She shouted. I knew I couldn't trust you. She said to me. Topa- no don't try and reason with me you know what you did was wrong! Don't even speak to me! Topanga yelled as she stomped up the stairs. I heard our bedroom door slam and lock. Topanga was mad. Just then Riley came down the stairs. You said you wouldn't do it, you lied to me! Riley said tears streaming down her face. I messed up, big time.


	2. Bad things come when you least expect it

**hey everyone this is chapter 2. there should be only 1 or 2 chapters left before i'm finished. i also wanted to say that girl meets the 90's 6 chapter should also be out tomorrow as well as the last or second to last chapter of this story. i hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>Topanga's POV:<p>

January 9, 2015 7:34 P.M.

I ran to our room and I locked the door. I plopped down on the bed and continued to cry my eyes out. I couldn't believe Cory kissed her! I knew that he couldn't be trusted. I just knew that there was no way that I could forgive him.

I continued to cry into my pillow. It was so odd that just this morning we were kissing and hugging and just in love and now he's the last person on earth I would want to be with. I wish I could just go back in time and change the past so that this would have never happened.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, makeup all over my pillow. The clock read 8:36 A.M. I got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked like a total mess. My hair was knotted and tangled and cheeks had mascara on them. I went over to the shower and grabbed the wash cloth. I turned on the sink and wet it. I started to clean off the makeup on my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The more that I stared at my face the more I realized that I don't need to mope around anymore. I decided that Cory didn't rule my life. I dropped the cloth on the counter and I headed to the room so I could get dressed.<p>

Around 9:30 A.M. I came out of the bedroom, and not to brag but I looked hot. My makeup was perfect, I had red gorgeous lips, my hair was just wavy enough, and I was wearing the red dress and black pumps that made Cory drool.

I walked out into the kitchen; Auggie and Cory were eating cereal. "Good morning Auggie, how did you sleep?" I asked. Cory looked up at me and cereal started to come out of his mouth. "Good, how about you mommy?" Auggie asked me. "Wonderfully!" I said eyeing Cory.

"You look amazing" Cory said getting up from his seat. I ignored him and I walked into the family room. "Sweetie can we please talk?" he asked me. I gave him an angry look and then I sat down on the couch. "Please I know you're mad but it's not going to help anything if you don't at least talk to me!" he said as he tried to reach for my hand. I pulled it away and I looked into his big brown eyes. "You hurt me; I trusted you and you took advantage of our trust." I told him. He stared at me I could see the tears forming I his eyes. "You know that I would never mean to take advantage of you, Topanga you're my entire life, my whole world!" he told me as he gripped my hand. "Cory, if you really meant that you wouldn't have gone to dinner with Lauren and you wouldn't have kissed her. And you wouldn't have lied to me, I can't be with someone who is going to lie to me and doesn't care for me as much as I care for them." I said to him. Tears started to roll down his face. "But I lo-." Before he could finish I got up from the couch and I grabbed my jacket, purse and keys and I left the apartment.

I hopped into my BMW and I held back my tears. I wasn't going to get upset. I wasn't sure on where I was going yet, so I just drove around New York.

As I was driving I decided to drop my firm and pick up some papers. I parked the car and walked inside. There was barley anyone there because it was Saturday. I walked to the elevator. As the doors were closing one of my co-workers John Cocks, walked in. "Hey thanks for holding the elevator." He said to me. "Oh no problem." I replied. "So what are you doing here on a Saturday?" he asked me. "Oh well I'm just here to pick up some papers cause I really don't want to go home with Cory." I said. "Really, You love being with Cory did you two get into a fight?" he asked. "He kissed a another girl and this girl happens to the same girl that he cheated on me with, when we were in high school." I told John. "I'm so sorry, are you going to get a divorce?" he asked. "I don't know what's going to happen to be honest, I love him but then I hate him." I said. I could feel tears start to run down me cheeks. "Well whatever happens, I know you'll make the right decision." He said coming closer to me. "You're a smart, nice, and gorgeous women." "Anyone would be lucky to have you." He told me as he put his hand on my cheek. My breathing was heavy and I felt like I couldn't move. Then John leaned in and kissed my lips. The kiss lasted no more than a second. I pulled away immediately after. The elevator doors opened and I ran out. I headed towards the stairs not even bothering to get the paperwork I had come for in the first place. I ran frantically ran to the White BMW in the parking lot.

I decided that I wasn't going to tell Cory… just yet anyways. As I walked through the halls towards my apartment I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. My hands were shaking as I unlocked the door. I opened it to see Riley sitting on the couch with Maya.

"Hey Mrs. Matthews, Riley told me what happened with you and Mr. Matthews. I'm so sorry you don't deserve to be treated like that." Maya said. I didn't reply. "Mom, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Riley said to me. "Girls, I have to tell you something. I did something that I know I'm going to regret." I said. "What?" they said in unison. "I kissed someone, and it wasn't Cory…" I said to them. Their mouths were wide open. They stared at me wide eyed. "You did what?!" Said a voice coming down the stairs. Cory came into the room and looked at me. "Cor-." I tried to talk to him but he cut me off just like I did him. "How could you kiss someone else?" he asked me. "How could you kiss someone else?" I replied. We both stood in silence not knowing what to say to each other. I finally spoke up. "Maybe if we're kissing other people maybe we… don't love each other like I thought we did." "Topanga how could you say that?" he asked me. "It's your entire fault!" I blurted out. "What my fault, you did the same thing to me!" Cory shouted." "Yea but I wouldn't have kissed him if you hadn't of kissed Lauren!" I told him. "So just because I kiss someone else, it's ok for you to kiss someone else as well?" "It doesn't but if you wouldn't have kissed her we wouldn't be fighting and I wouldn't have left the house. I wouldn't have gone to the firm and I wouldn't have kissed John! I would have been at home kissing you!" I yelled. "Well how would we kiss when you said that we couldn't, that's why I kissed her! But unlike you I tried to apologize." He yelled back. "Well if you love kissing Lauren so much then why didn't you marry her?!" I yelled at him. "Maybe I will!" he said. I was in shock, Cory just said that he rather be with Lauren than me. "I HATE YOU CORY MATTHEWS AND I WISH THAT WE NEVER GOT MARRIED!" Cory stared at me; he looked hurt and angry at the same time. "Well looks like you just got your wish." He said as he stormed up the stairs.

I forgot that Riley and Maya were still sitting there. "I'm just gonna go" Maya said as she walked out the door. Riley looked up at me, I could see the hurt in her eyes. "How could you say that to him?" Riley said walking out of the room. I slumped down on to the couch; my cheeks were burning and my heart was beating a thousand miles a minute.

* * *

><p>It had been almost two weeks since Cory and I have spoken. We've never gone that long and not spoken to each other. I walked down the stairs and saw Cory still sleeping on the couch. Cory's been sleeping there ever since the fight started. I walked into the kitchen and got some juice out of the fridge. Just then riley walked into the kitchen. She hadn't spoken to either of us since the incident. The only person talking to me in the house was Auggie. And the only reason he spoke to me was because he doesn't know that Cory and I are on the verge of a divorce. "Good morning mommy." Auggie said. "Good morning Auggie, how did you sleep?" I asked him. "ok, I heard a noise coming from under my bed so I went to go get daddy but he wasn't in his room, so I didn't sleep half of the night." Auggie said as he took a seat at the table. Like I mentioned earlier Cory and I haven't slept in the same bed in almost 2 weeks, so every night Auggie has been coming into the room looking for Cory but he hasn't been in there. "Mommy why isn't daddy ever in the room?" Auggie asked. I couldn't tell Auggie what really has been going on so I had to fib. "Daddy just likes the couch a lot" I told him as I cooked eggs on the stove." "Oh ok." Auggie said. It was almost time for Cory to go work but he still wasn't up. It was almost starting to scare me that he wasn't waking up. I went over to the couch and I pulled over the covers. But all that was there were pillows. I wondered where Cory was. Then I heard a vibrating sound coming from the couch. I dug through the cushions and I found Cory's iPhone. I unlocked the phone and looked at the message he just received.<p>

_Lauren: hey Cor I had a nice time with you last night and I hope to see you soon again ;)! _

My heart sank.


	3. hope

Cory's POV:

Friday January 23, 2015 7:02 A.M.

Ok so I didn't sleep at the house last night. But before you jump to conclusions I didn't sleep with Lauren either. At like 3:00 A.M, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get my mind off of what Topanga had said to me nearly 2 weeks ago. Ever since then we haven't spoken. And Riley won't talk to us either. She's mad at me for kissing Lauren and she's mad at Topanga for saying that we shouldn't have gotten married and that she hated me. If you haven't noticed I never once told Topanga I hated her. Even though I'm mad at her, I could never say that I hated her. I was really confused as to what I should do. So like I was saying I decided to go and talk to Lauren about the whole thing.

When I got to her house I told her that I did feel a little spark when we kissed. But then I told her it felt nothing like the fireworks that go off inside my body when I kiss Topanga. She understood, and then told me that she didn't mean to mess up my marriage. We ended up talking all night (like we did that time at the ski lodge). When sunrise came I decided that I should probably get back to the apartment. I hugged Lauren and she wished me good luck.

I ran all the way back to the apartment. I was out of breath by the time I got there. When I reached the apartment I held my breath and then opened the door. Topanga was standing in at the threshold, holding my space grey iPhone 5s. She had a furious look on her face. "Topanga we need to talk." I said to her trying to get through the door. "Why do you need to talk to me, why don't you go talk to Lauren your new wife!" she yelled to me. She then unlocked the phone and showed me the message Lauren had sent me. _Crap! _I thought to myself. I knew that Topanga wasn't going to listen to me. "Topanga just let me explain." I said keeping a calm voice. "Explain what, that you went over to Lauren's and slept with her!" she shouted. "Topanga I promise we didn't sleep together." I said still keeping my calm voice. "Right, Cory I've had it." She said returning her voice to a regular tone. "Wait, please let me just talk to you." I pleaded. But before I could manage to say anything else she pushed me out the door. And then locked it, and my keys were inside. So I was stuck, Topanga hated my guts. I decided to just leave the building and walk around New York. I couldn't go to work cause I was in my pajamas.

* * *

><p>Riley's POV:<p>

Friday January 23, 2015 9:24 A.M.

I was really upset with both of my parents. But I was mostly upset that my parents would get a divorce and that I would end up like Maya and that scared me. I figured that my dad wouldn't be here today since he wasn't at home this morning. So I decided to hide in the bathroom during first period. I never skip but this time I didn't care. I sat in the handicap stall and I waited for Maya. I assumed that she would find me in here.

My assumptions were correct and Maya found me. "Riles, you in here?" Maya asked. "In the back stall." I called out. Maya came and met me. "Riley what are you doing here you never skip class?" Maya asked me. "I skipped because I know my parents marriage is over." I said as tears started to roll down my face. "Riles don't cry everything will be ok." Maya said to me. "But what if it's not." I said to her. "Riley your parents love each other, they're just going through some things but they'll work it out." Maya said as she gently wiped the tears from my face. "Maya, can I ask you a question?" I asked. "shoot." She said. "What was it like when your parents got a divorce, how did it happen, what were you feeling, how did you get over it and move on?" I asked her. "Well they were always having these little fights, but never anything too big to ever call off their marriage.

Then they had this really big fight one night, I was in my room and they were yelling at each other. I could hear plates being thrown and my parents screaming at one another. The fight went on for what seemed like all night.

I remember falling asleep on my bedroom floor next to the door. When I woke I creaked open the door and I saw my mom sitting on the couch with her hands over her face. The entire living room was destroyed. I asked where dad was and my mom didn't reply, she told me that everything would be alright and that he would be home soon. But he never came back. Days, weeks, months, years went by, but he never showed. I never showed my pain or the hurt I was feeling but I was crushed inside. I would go to your house and see your happy and loving family. You and Auggie together, your mom making a home cooked meal, your dad always trying to go up to your mom and kiss her while she was cooking. Your mom would always pull away but after they thought we were asleep, they would share a passionate kiss together. Riles I wanted that more than anything. But I never got it. And Riles, you never get over it, it haunts you forever no matter how hard you try.

"I'm so sorry Maya." I said to her. "It's fine, I just don't want to see your parents to end up hating each other." She said. "Well then what do I do?" I asked Maya. "I wouldn't know unfortunately, but you're a smart girl Riley you'll figure it out." Maya said getting up from off the bathroom floor. "See you later Riles." Maya said as she exited the bathroom.

I sat on the floor, thinking of what I could do so my parents would make up. It would have to be something so powerful that it would make them forget about everything that happened and they would fall in love all over again. Then it struck me like lightning.

I headed back to the apartment, skipping all my other classes. School was important but my parent's marriage was way more important right now. I ran all the way the way home. By the time I got to the building I was out of breath. I was panting and trying to return my breathing to normal as I got into the elevator. I walked down a couple of halls until I finally made it to apartment 26. I reached into my backpack and took out my keys. I stuck the key into the keyhole and gently turned the lock.

I opened the door to see my mom in the kitchen with my dad's phone in her hands. She turned her head and looked at the door. "Riley what are you doing here you should be in school!" my mom said as she set down the phone and started to come towards me. "I know but I need to tell you something, it's really important." I exclaimed. My mom had this worried look on her face. My mom and I sat down on the couch. "Honey did an… accident happen at school today?" My mom asked me.

My mom has been really cautious of me lately. Since I'm 13 my mom says my body's changing and that things are going to happen. We had this 3 hour talk about tobacco, alcohol, drugs, sex, and stuff like that. She told me that stuff like that was wrong and I should wait like she did to share myself with someone or something like that. She told me that she was very happy with the decision she made and that so was dad (which is a lie because dad always tells me stories on how he didn't like that mom did that.) The whole conversation I pretty much tuned out. It was really weird to be completely honest.

So ever since I turned 13, she's been worried that my…. Thing will start while I'm in public or something. So she is always really worried when I say that we need to talk.

"No mom, I didn't have an _accident _at school." I told her. "Ok good, then what's this about?" she asked. "I know that dad is the last person on earth you want to see right now, but I know how we can fix your marriage." I said to her. "Sweetie, it's a lot more serious than you think, I'm not sure if I can ever forgive your father." She said gripping my hand. "But I know that this is going to work, you and dad need to kiss. When you kiss you'll forget about all the things that have happened and you'll realize that you love each other more than anything!" I exclaimed. "Honey this isn't one of those fights that me and your father have and then we kiss and make up, kissing each other isn't going to fix this problem." She said to me. "Yes it will, and I'll prove it!" I said running out the door.

* * *

><p>Cory's POV:<p>

January 23, 2015 10:46 A.M.

I had been roaming the streets of New York for almost an hour and a half. I figured that there was just no way, Topanga could ever forgive me and she hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. As I was walking it started to rain. All kinds of people were running frantically trying to find shelter. But I decided that it didn't even matter at this point so I just continued to walk outside.

I finally made it back to the apartment building. As I was walking up the stairs I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. "DAD! DAD! WAIT!" I could see Riley running towards me. I stayed in my spot and waited for her. She came running towards me and then wrapped her arms around me, embracing me tightly. "Dad, I love you." She said nuzzling her head into my chest. I could hear her quietly crying into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and then I rubbed the back of her head with my hand. "I love you too." I said quietly.

The rain continued to pour down, but we didn't care. "Please don't ever leave, I love you so much!" she told me. "Honey I would never leave you." I said.

"But mom's going to make you if you guys don't make up and I don't want you to make up just so I can be happy I want you and mom to be happy, together. I miss when I would come down stairs and you guys would be kissing and when it started to get more serious mom would let go and whisper to you that you would continue later. And when you would carry her to your room or when guys would hug and even though I said I thought that you two were gross, I actually thought that it was cute." She said to me.

I missed doing those things with Topanga, I missed connecting my lips with hers and I missed kissing her neck, it always smells like roses. I miss hugging, I miss carrying her to our room and I miss having pooky-poo. And most of all I miss saying I love you.

After a while Riley let go. "Look dad I'm going back to the apartment so I can dry off but I know how you and mom will be able to love each other again." She said as she started walking up the stairs. "What is it?" I asked. "Kiss her; kiss her like you've never kissed before." Riley yelled as she walked through the double doors.

After Riley said that I decided that I needed to clear my head. So here I am sitting on this sidewalk in the rain, deciding whether or not I should get a cab. I thought about Topanga and how I really missed her. I wanted to talk to her so bad I couldn't take it. Then I remembered that feeling I get when our lips touch. Like a thousand bolts of electricity are bursting inside of me. I got up from the side walk and I wiped the water off my face. I ran inside the building and I headed to my apartment.

I knocked on the door frantically hoping that Topanga would open it. The door opened and I saw Topanga standing there in the threshold. She looked gorgeous. With her chestnut colored hair and her crystal blue eyes, her amazing skin and flawless curves. And then there was her lips waiting for someone to kiss them.

"Get out of my ho-." I cut her off and I pushed her out of the way and I made my way through the door. I slammed it behind me then locked it. Topanga's mouth and eyes were wide open. I came towards her and I then pushed her against the wall. I held her arms against it, she tried hard to break free but couldn't. I then closed my eyes and I held my breath, I leaned in, and I kissed her. My lips remained on hers. I wasn't letting go until she responded.


	4. Love is still there

**Hey everyone this is the last chapter in this story. I really liked it and I wanted to go ahead and finish it. Girl meets the 90's and Girl meets Hawaii should be out later tonight or tomorrow morning. I was thinking of writing a story about the Matthews life if Elliot had been born. please tell me what you think if i did that. Remember to review! talk to you guys later.**

* * *

><p>Topanga's POV:<p>

January 23, 2015 12:08 P.M.

I was thinking a lot about what Riley said to me. I just didn't think that kissing was going to fix the problem. I was sitting in the den when I heard a knock on the door. I was a little hesitant to open it because I thought that it could be Cory but I risked it. When I opened it I saw Cory standing there. He was sopping wet, his clothes clinging to his body, and water dripping from his hair and face. I tried to push him out the door but he was too strong. He pushed me out of the way and slammed the door behind him. My eyes and mouth were wide open. He then pushed me against a wall, he held down my arms so I couldn't escape. I tried really hard but I couldn't manage.

He then closed his eyes and leaned in and he pressed his lips against mine. He wasn't letting go, I was assuming he was waiting for me to respond. My eyes still wide open, I could feel my body tingling. Like the firework show was about to start. His lips were still on mine, at this very moment I felt like all the things that happened were just going away. I could see Cory's face becoming red because he needed air. He then let go of my arms and wrapped his around me, the water from his wet clothes dripping down my shirt. I started to kiss him back, I closed my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my leg around his. Cory's face began to return to its normal color. I could feel the fireworks going off, bursting though out every inch of my body.

My hands roamed towards his hair, I gripped on his curls as we made out passionately. Cory let go of my lips and then trailed his mouth to my neck. Kissing it roughly then returning to a gentle kiss. My eyes rolled back in pleasure, I moaned his name as he did this. I opened my eyes and I could see Riley watching our little make out session, but I didn't care I'm in love. I'm in love with Cory Matthews and I will never love anyone more than I love him.

Cory let go of neck and then we leaned our foreheads together. Our breathing was heavy and the front parts of my clothes were wet but it didn't matter to me. "I missed you so much." Cory whispered. "I missed you too." I replied. "I love you Topanga Matthews, with all of my heart." He said to me as he gazed into my eyes. "I love you too Cory Matthews with all of my heart." I said as I leaned my head up against his chest. He leaned in, and then gently kissed my forehead. He combed my hair with his fingers, and I placed my hand on his heart.

After a bit we moved to the couch and I lay on top of him. I kissed his cheek softly and then I closed my eyes.

We woke up a little bit later. When I opened my eyes I saw Riley, Maya, and Auggie sitting in the loveseat across from the couch, smiling at us. My arms were still wrapped around Cory's waist and his arms were still around me. "So I'm guessing you two made up?" Maya said. I looked up at Cory who had just woken up, he smiled at me sweetly. "Yea, we did." I said smiling. Cory leaned in gently kissed the top of my head; he then moved his hand to my back and started rubbing it in circular motion. I closed my eyes again. I could hear Riley and Maya whispering and giggling. "Let's go to my room." Riley said. I opened my eyes to see the three of them walking out of the room. "Hey why don't we move to our bed?" I suggested. Cory's eyes lit up and he was grinning from ear to ear. I let out a laugh, "I meant to rest." I said running my fingers through his damp hair. "Oh." He said. His face turned a slight red color. "_Later, I promise." _I whispered to him. He smiled at me gently and then we got up from the couch. We held hands as we made our way to our room.

We walked in he shut the door behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him gently. "_Why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up and I'll wait for you." _I whispered to him. He nodded his head in agreement and then he headed to our master bathroom. I went to our dresser and put on his oversized Penbrook sweatshirt. I climbed onto the bed and I put my hair into a topknot.

Moments later Cory came into the room with a towel around his waist. "Honey have you seen my sweatshirt?" Cory asked as he rambled through the drawer. "I'm wearing it." I replied. "You stole my sweatshirt?" he said. "You want it back?" I asked. "Yep, right now." He said as a smirk crossed his face. "But then I'd be naked." I said smirking. "_Perfect." _Cory said. He climbed onto the bed and then slid the sweatshirt over my head, revealing my bare body. He threw it across the room. "You do realize that I'm going to have to punish you, right?" he whispered into my ear. "Please be gentle with me." I said like damsel in distress. "We'll see." Cory said removing his towel and bringing me under the covers with him.

I giggled as he kissed up and down my body, I was really ticklish. I kissed his lips sweetly.

We made love for the first time in almost a month. I loved Cory Matthews and I knew he loved me too.


End file.
